Soul Sound Princess
by Fate-of-Wishes
Summary: A week after the Kishin defeat, Soul and Maka stumble on another adventure! When Cinderella becomes one with Soul what will he finally learn? Experience a fairy tail (lol) Soul Eater style! SoMa, TsuStar, a bit of KiLiz(?) and slight fangirling. Well what are you waiting for? Wanna find out what's inside? Go ahead!
1. Soul & Maka - Part 1

**Hey there! Well this is my first Soul Eater fan fiction! I got inspiration from a doujinshi I read the other day and an annoying little sister. Therefore I don't blame you if you think it's a bit weird = . =**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Takes place after the ANIME! If ya didn't know.**

* * *

**Soul P.O.V**

I lie on the couch, bored as hell. Only a week ago we defeated the kishin, and here I am, nothing better to do. I sigh and roll over, planting my face in a cushion. I feel lazy and way too bothered to do anything. I surround myself in silence and listen to the ticking of the clock that hung on the other side of the room.

It just kept ticking.

Time just kept passing by...

"SOUL! Get up!" However, I don't intend to oblige.

"MAKA CHOP!" A book lands on my head.

I feel the blood rush but lift up my head anyway. Maka stands in front of me, clearly annoyed. Best not to take any chances. I don't feel like dying today.

"What?"

"We have to work on our assignment, remember?"

"And that was?"

She muttered something before continuing.

"We got assigned a magical book each. We have to try reading them without falling under the spell put on them. We got _Cinderella _remember?"

"Huh?" That's right. We got Cinderella, Black*Star and Tsubaki got Rapunzel, and Kid, Liz and Patti got Snow White (and the seven dwarfs) _Poor Kid... He really did freak out... _I rub my head, still sore. I feel a lump growing where the book made contact. _Stupid Maka Chops..._

I focus my attention back on Maka. We watch each other in silence. Her pony tails swing back and forth, my eyes drawn to them. They hold me in a trance for about ten seconds before Maka realises what I'm looking at.

"MAKA CHOP!"

I groan, "What did I do?"

"Stop being weird. We need to do this, nooow~"

I sigh and grab the book out of her hands. The front cover had a picture of a glass slipper.

"Man, this is so uncool…"

She shakes her head then jumps onto the free spot next to me, making us bounce for a second. She motions for me to open the book, and I do so. She leans and puts her head on my shoulder. I watch her for a second before cautiously relaxing as well.

Page 1. I'm okay. Page 2. Getting Tired. Page 3. I'm asleep.

I open my eyes to the feeling of a poking finger to my left arm. Hazily, I lift one eyelid and see Blair eyeing me with a scowl.

"Huh?"

"Damn you. Cinderella, get up and do your chores already! It's already 7."

Something's off.

Blair didn't usually wear a long red dress. Blair never went anywhere without her hat. Blair never woke me up in the morning by poking and scowling at me. And Blair **never **called me Cinderella.

I sit up as she stomps out of the room, flicking the short purple hair that she had. I lift an eyebrow to the act. Something is definitely off.

I try to step off of the bed I sit on but fall, tumble to the floor instead. I groan and lift my head, looking down to see I was wearing a dress made of pale rags.

"WHAT? A DRESS!?" I exclaim jumping up and running to the mirror, falling, stumbling a few times on my way. My reflection showed me. In a ragged, patchy, dress. Wearing no shoes. My hair falling to my eyes, in a rather long heap.

"God dammit. What happened!? Uh, not cool."

I turn and finally realise I'm not at home any more. And Maka isn't here.

"_We got assigned a magical book each. We have to try reading them without falling under the spell put on them. We got __Cinderella__ remember?"_

NO.

I race out the door, using my right arm to elbow the door down, and my left to hold up my – gulp – dress. I leap down the stairs and crash down to the ground floor. I quickly pick myself up and run into the main entranceway. There stood Blair, Liz and Patti.

"Cinderella~ you're late."

"Hee, hee." Patti laughed at her sister's sudden seriousness.

"Come now. The floors need cleaning. Meanwhile I'll be taking your sisters shopping for new dresses."

"But I-" I get cut off with the slam of the front door.

To my right I see a rusted, once silver bucket filled to the brim with soapy water. A mop stood in the bucket, casting a long shadow over the puddle that was spilt on the white floors.

I can't believe I just got called a girl. What happened to the cool, smooth, sexy, Soul Eater?

Damn Maka. This is her fault I'm stuck in here. I look to the clock which is no longer ticking.

_Strange._

I stare at it. Daring it to make a move, even just a flinch, bucket it stays still, as if all of time is frozen. I shake my head. This isn't any normal Cinderella story. I look back to the mop.

No way.

Never in a million years.

I sigh and sit on the ground. There has to be some way out of this freakin' hell. I groan and my eyes return once more to the soapy bucket. I stare at it.

I get up and grab hold of the mop. I hear the clock tick, one second has gone by. I stop and hold the mop up, as if it were a sword. Time stops once more.

Then I realise. I have to do this. I have to let time pass by.

If I don't go along with the story…

I'll never wake up.

** Maka P.O.V**

I wake to see a ceiling of pure white decorated with a golden chandelier. I rub my head which is aching for some reason. _I must have fallen asleep…_

I lift myself from my bed to see that I'm in a finely decorated room. The bed on which I lay on is made of a soft matress and lush bed posts. The linen made of smooth silk. I look to a mirror and find myself wearing a loose silk shirt and shorts.

_Strange, _I think.

I hear mumbling outside the door to my room. There is then a knocking on the door. I stay silent, hoping they pass, but they come in anyway.

"You are needed, my dear lord."

"Huh?"

**Soul P.O.V**

Blair, Liz and Patti walk in through the door snickering and giggling. I look to them confused.

"Cinderella? What are you staring at?"

In Blair's hand were four white envelopes.

"I think she thinks she was invited."

"Hahahaha… how pitiful." Motions Patti back to her sister. Blair tosses the envelope to me. I take it and rip it open. An invitation to a royal ball lies inside.

_Dear Cinderella,_

_You are invited to my son's, Prince Charming, royal ball, in which he would find his suitor._

_Please come to the grand palace _(A/N: 'cause everyone knows where that is XD) _at 6:00pm on the 1__st__ of September to this grand ball._

_Your Majesty,_

_The King_

"Can I go?" The words blurt out of my mouth.

"Oh?" Blair questions then sneers, "If you finish all these chores, you may." She then threw a scroll to me which I opened to find a long – and I mean _long_ – list of chores. The three then snickered and sauntered away.

"Come now Cinderella~" The stepmother called, "You must prepare your sisters dresses."

I groan. I'm not going to wake up any time soon.

WAIT, WHAT?

OH DEATH NO.

* * *

**Soul: OH DEATH NO, THIS ISN'T YAOI IS IT?**

**Me: HELL NO. Just wait and see 'kay? *mutters* what gave you that idea?**

**Soul: Fine…**

**Well after that little scene, Soul ain't being let into my writing studio again. FULL STOP. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I had a bit of writers block and this isn't as much as I'd like to have written but, oh well. I hope you liked! Please review and hopefully I'll see you (somehow 0.0) next time! (Poor Kid XD)**

**Bye nee~**


	2. Soul & Maka - Part 2

**Hello there! I'm bringing to you the second chapter of Soul Sound Princess. And thanks to the lovely _ Mermain123, _I have decided to do the stories of Black*Star and the others. Bringing you Kid's pain. Soon. But I will do Black*Star's story first because, well... I don't know whether to make the Kid story KidxLiz or KidxPatti. So I'll let you guys decide!**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Yeah, only time I'm gonna write this cause... this _ is _a fan fiction website =.=**

* * *

**Soul P.O.V**

OH DEATH NO.

I can't do all these chores! Let alone make a dress!

Damn. Maka.

Damn. Homework.

ARGH!

I can't believe I mopped the floor and now I have to do all this crap!? Just to go to some stupid ball. It's not worth it. AT ALL. The 1st of September… That's tomorrow.

Damn. Ball.

I look back to the list. I feel a sudden urge taking control of me. As if a spirit is trying to lead me to do something. And as if a second nature takes over. I fulfil the list.

Damn. ME.

**Maka P.O.V**

As I finish dressing in – gulp – men's clothing, I follow the two guards to a large ball room.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, you'll be the subject of this ballroom."

I understand what has happened. I got sucked into the story of Cinderella.

But why am I here? And where the hell is Soul!?

I groan out loud.

"What is it my prince?"

"Is something at fault? The Grand Duke will be hear shortly." The Grand who?

I shake my head and motion for them to go. They leave and I'm left staring into the empty ballroom. I can't even take lead in a dance! I'll never be able to live out this story…

**Soul P.O.V**

I finish everything. I did all the chores, somehow made the two sisters dresses and am now wearing one of my own. Three mice scurry down the stairs and into the garden as I climb down myself. Liz and Patti look shocked.

They see my dress and tear it to shreds, claiming what is 'theirs'. Yeah, so what if I'm a thief? They leave me in a torn up pink disaster and Blair leaves me with a single goodnight. Liz and Patti turn away and walk out the door, holding their skirts up with the back moving more than it should (sweat drops).

Looks like I'll be going nowhere soon. I watch their carriage leave and sigh into my own self company. No ball for me. At least I don't have to go dancing with some royal ass.

Thank god.

I walk out into the garden, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Maybe Maka is watching them too. Wait. Where is Maka?

"DON'T LOOK SO SAD! YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER IS HERE! YAHOOOOOO!"

I turn around to see Black*Star wearing a dress too, but it's big and fluffy. I try to contain my laughter but it's too much. I burst out laughing, tears and spit bursting out as well.

"Don't cry! I'll help you!"

Black*Star had a wand in his hand and swings it back and forth. He mutters some words and suddenly a pumpkin flew up from the air. It grew and grew, turning into a large pumpkin carriage. Three mice that were wondering the garden for food get caught up too. Two turn into white horses and the other into a horseman.

I stand there gaping at the sight. Magic could really surprise. Especially when it came from Black*Star.

"HAHAHA! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" He shouted.

Soon I felt some of his magic swirl around me. The rags I were wearing instantly became a big, puffy, sparkly, blue dress. My spiky hair was held up with a matching headband and on my feet… were glass slippers.

I groaned… so uncool.

Black*Star then pushed me into the carriage and waved a goodbye.

"YOU CAN THANK YOUR GOD… MOTHER LATER!"

The carriage takes off and I am taken straight to the ball. And I thought I wouldn't have to go. My sweat drops, surely things can't get any worse… could they?

"OH YEAH!" Black*Star yelled from behind, "YOU ONLY HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT!" I really wish Maka was here to Maka Chop me now.

**Maka P.O.V**

I wince as Tsubaki enters the room. Her long ponytail now in a bun and wearing a blue ensemble with black shoes. She two was in men's clothing.

I sigh out my confusion.

"My dear sir. As your father's, the King's, right-hand _man_," I wince at her words, "I must have you thoroughly prepared for the ball."

I look down to my current clothing. Surely this is enough. I look back to her questioningly. She nods and orders two men to take me back to my room. I get guided away.

As I get guided back to the ballroom, I see flocks of guest starting to arrive. My stomach turns inside out. Ladies gasp when they see me, men are impressed. BUT I'M A GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE! I shake my head, wave and smile to them. Maybe I could do this all night.

"My dear son!" I turn to see Kid calling from a seat above the ball room floor. Kid as King, the only thing that made sense. "Today we find you a bride!" Beside him, Tsubaki nods. I cringe.

In the shiny reflection of the floors I could see myself. I am wearing a suit of gold, which brought out the gold in my hair and made the green of my eyes stand out. My hair is let down (of course) and is slightly curled, making it seem shorter.

I sigh. This is going to be one hell of a long night. Actually I was going to enjoy this night… but, well if I have to play the role of the prince… kill me now.

Every Individual lady comes up to me, her name announced, and to each I bow. None are of my interest. I could see Kid freaking out how I wasn't choosing a bride, and Tsubaki trying to calm him down. She seemed a bit frightened also.

A rustle of squirming and squeals are heard, and I look down to see Liz and Patti in enormously large dresses. Blair followed behind them.

"My Prince!"

"Dance with me!"

"Now, now, girls! Be polite~"

My eyebrow raises in question. What?

They then start giggling and getting over hyper and I get… well… frightened. It's just plain creepy.

The crowd now begins to hush. I look up from the whining girls to see…

I try to hold my laughter in. I'm shaking so much, it's far too much.

**Soul P.O.V**

I step out of the carriage, and enter the castle. As I enter the ballroom, everyone stops to look at me in my sparkly dress. I sigh out my desperation to get this over and done with. My eyes look up to see a prince sitting in his throne.

I look closer. That was no prince. It wasn't even a 'he'.

MAKA was sitting in a shining throne wearing a gold suit. Well, for her flat chest, it suited her. I nervously walk up to the throne. In front of her were Liz, Patti, and Blair. Neither of them seemed to recognise me, but I bet Blair did.

Maka stands from her seat and walks over to me. She holds out her hand, "Would you like this dance?" She smiles, mockingly. I smile back.

We walk to the dance floor. She starts to lead the dance. Something I's thought she'd never be able to do. The waltz starts to play and we dance like we don't have a care in the world. I see Liz and Patti obviously mad and Blair glaring at me. I ignore them and look back to Maka.

Her eyes shine, and even though she's wearing a manly outfit, she looks more girl than ever. She notices my stare and blushes a little, looking away. I blush in return. Why is my heart beating so fast?

We dance into the palace gardens and behind us I see Tsubaki close the curtains, shutting Blair and the others out. I smile.

**Normal P.O.V**

Soul and Maka danced into the garden. Each unsure if the other were really there or just another character.

"M… Maka?"

"Soul?"

"Ugh, finally!" Soul exclaimed.

"Well, at least I'm glad I got you _here_." Maka pointed out.

"God, Blair was so annoying."

"Liz and Patti were your sisters, makes sense."

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Tsubaki is Kid's right-hand man. What about Black*Star?"

"Fairy GODmother."

"Pfft, suits him." The two laughed. They continued to dance until they crossed a bridge. From there they walked and talked about mysterious and magical things. (A/N: Yeah, I know cheesy) Soul stared into Maka's eyes. The beating of his heart was at the speed of light, and nothing could bring him down.

Together they sat on the railing of some steps. They were so close… Soul finally accepted the racing heartbeat that drove him. Maka accepted the feelings that had grew over the past year. Looking into each other's eyes, they leaned in. As Maka's eyes fluttered close and Soul's eyes drooped down, they were on the verge of kissing…

~DING DONG DING DONG~

Soul's eyes opened and so did Maka's. They both blushed at their sudden intimacy and turned away. Soul then remembered (the great) Black*Star's words and launched into a full out run. Maka, knowing what was next, ran after him. She chased him up stairs, through the curtains, past Tsubaki, but got caught in the crowd.

Soul took that chance and ran down the steps of the castle to the carriage that was waiting for min. However, one of his glass _slippers_, _slipped_ off and he turned back to get it when he saw Maka and Tsubaki.

He turned around, forgetting about the slipper and ran into the carriage, riding off into the night. Tsubaki called for them to close the gates, but Soul had already gotten through. She then called for some guards to follow them.

Maka bent down and picked up the glass slipper. Tsubaki looked to her with curiosity. "I will find the b- girl who fits this slipper, and marry… her!"

Tsubaki nodded in understanding and went off to tell the King/Kid.

Maka shook her head at the cheesy line.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She just hoped she and Soul would wake up soon.

* * *

**So that about wraps up this chapter - my favourite part of this chapter was Black*Star's cameo~**

**Well, I'll be waiting until someone tells me what Kid pairing to do, before I write his part.**

**Bye nee~**


	3. Soul & Maka - End

**Hello! This is the last chapter for Soul &amp; Maka's story!**

**Don't worry! I'll be writing Black*Star's and Tsubaki's story next~**

**Oh! And Kid's story is going to be Kid x Liz unless anyone else wants other wise!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Soul P.O.V**

I find myself back in the garden. The carriage is now a pumpkin once more, and the three mice are back to normal. I'm back in my old dress but one glass slipper remains. The other foot, bare. I go back inside.

Blair, Liz and Patti return. Then 'life' continues as if nothing happened. Blair, however, I find suspicious. She looks to me with suspicion of something.

News has spread about the glass slipper. The one whose foot fits will _marry _the prince. Poor Maka. I almost laughed out loud when I heard the news. Then I heard that _no one _has so far fitted the slipper. My sweat dropped and I went to my room.

Why am I so nervous? Is it because…

My cheeks go red about the thought of Maka and I's last moments. I shake my head. NO.

I hear knocking at the front door. That must be them. I turn to leave but there stands Blair. She smirks and shuts the door. I hear a locking click outside and I rush to the door. Locked. I bang on it and beg her to let me go. She leaves and I hear her footsteps echo as she goes down the stairs.

Damn. Looks like it's up to Maka now.

**Maka P.O.V**

I stand in front yet another big house with Tsubaki and the glass slipper. Answering the door is… Blair! As we enter I see Liz and Patti fuss over something before sitting down to try on the slipper. As they both try the slipper, I look to the stairs.

"Is there any other?" Tsubaki questioned Blair.

"No, no one."

I sigh, "Ah! But there was one other I saw through the window!" Just then we heard some of Soul's shouts.

"Oh, that was just the maid~" Blair waved her hand in defiance.

"It does not matter. All women in the kingdom must try the slipper." Tsubaki pointed out and immediately started up the stairs.

She soon returned with Soul in hand.

Blair scowled and returned to the sisters who were struggling to fit the glass slipper. She bent over and removed the slipper from one of the girls grasp and stood up as if to return it to Tsubaki. _AS IF. _She dropped it onto the floor, smashing it into thousands of pieces.

"Oops! Oh well~"

Tsubaki cried out and started picking at the broken glass that lined the floor.

Soul went to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I have the pair." He then indeed lifted up the pair to the glass slipper. A mirror identical.

I step up to the two. It seems that only now I am truly recognised.

The sisters gasp and Blair is taken back in shock. As the slipper is slipped on to Soul's foot. Everyone in the room gasps. I nod, and hold my hand out to him.

"S- What is your name?"

"S- Cinderella…"

"So- Cinderella. I ask you for your hand in… ma… marriage." I struggle to sputter out.

Soul smirked and nodded, "Y-yes."

I blush as he takes my hand in agreement. My eyes fall to the floor.

Soon a white light surrounds us and all other figures in the room disappear. I chime can be heard throughout what was left of that world. I look back up to Soul who's just as surprised. "Looks like we awake," I say.

He hums in agreement then gives me his sharky smile, "Heh, well this was fun!"

"HA, you should wear dresses more often," I say, smirking.

"HEY!" I laugh and he ends up laughing too.

**Soul P.O.V**

I open my eyes to see I'm back at home. Maka is no longer by my side, instead in the kitchen cooking.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong Soul?"

"Uh… no?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed rather cheerfully.

I scratch my head. Was that all a dream? I then catch sight of a blushing Maka before I can even blink. As soon as I do, she turns back to me and says, "What now?"

"You have to do better than that," I smirk.

She tilts her head to the side, but I wait. She finally sighs and pouts before walking over to the couch and plopping down. I follow after and stand before her, as if confronting her.

"Hmm, looks like neither of us could get through the spell…"

"So?"

"We… failed?"

"I guess so. But hey, it was… uh, fun, right?"

Maka giggled, "So you _did _enjoy wearing a dress!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"Same thing~" She sings. I have to admit, she does have a good voice. But then I remember our conversation. I slouch down and sigh.

"No it's not," I say groaning.

She giggles again, something I rarely see her do. I lift an eyebrow.

She's avoiding something. It's so obvious, it hurts me she thinks she can hide whatever it is from me.

"What are you hiding?"

"Wha? What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"I know you Maka."

She eyes me before blushing and looking down to her feet. I take a seat on the table behind me.

"W-well, I-I was thinking a-about… uh…"

"About what?"

"What happened..."

"What happened?"

"Y-you know… right before m-midnight…"

I watch her, then remember. We were about to… kiss.

But we were in the story! It _was _part of the story… right?

"Maka?"

"Oh no! I'm overreacting! It was the story! Nothing else! Heh…" She jumped up, shaking her head, waving her hands. She looked so flustered.

"Maka…"

"Don't worry! It's nothing, I swear! I need to get back to cooking!" Avoiding my gaze, she tries to leave.

"Maka!" I grab her shoulders and make her look at me. I stare into her eyes and make sure she doesn't look away. My heart is thumping and I'm pretty sure I can hear hers too. We're close and I can't help it.

I press her lips to mine, closing my eyes, not caring if she dares to push away.

She doesn't.

Instead, she kisses me back. We stand there in our intimacy, not wanting to let the other go. But she pulls away. "S-Soul…"

"Maka. I…" I don't know what to say. It was so sudden. But she smiles, a gentle smile that's all so comforting and… affectionate.

"Soul… I… I…" Tears slowly gather in her eyes, "I… I have always… l-loved you!" She stammers, looking down. She doesn't dare look up. I stumble back surprised. But I quickly regain posture and lift her chin up.

"So have I…"

"You've always loved yourself?" She asks.

I fall back shocked. She says that with such a straight face that I can't help but laugh.

"N-NO! Silly, I've always liked – no – loved you… too?" Man, I can't confess. Cool guys don't confess.

She blushes and sighs in relief. Maka then rushes to me and tackles me into a hug before dashing back into the kitchen.

She still hasn't changed. Not one bit. In a good way of course.

Huh, cool guys do have girlfriends... Hmm, guess I'll have to make Maka mine~

**(Normal P.O.V) Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**

Maka slowly put a finger up to her lips and smiled. She'd never thought he feel the same way.

Well, some dreams do come true. Heh, she was grinning like a fool. She couldn't wait to tell Tsubaki! Or should she?

Soul placed his head on her shoulder and she jumped back in surprise. Luckily for her, Soul caught the flustering Maka. "Wanna go out?"

"EH!?"

"I mean outside, dummy."

"Uh, oh. Ha, yeah."

The two then walked out of the apartment, hand in hand. Breathing in the cool, night air, they forgot about the rest of the world. All that mattered in that little moment was the two of them.

~The End. For now~

* * *

**Yeah, so... A bit of a cheesy ending.**

**And I did get that other idea from OHSHC**

**I just thought the ending needed a bit of rest from the fluff~**

**The other's stories will be part of this story, so you won't need to watch me to get their stories.**

**Well, Until Black*Star's time to shine,**

**BYE NEE!**


	4. Black Star & Tsubaki - Part 1

**Herro! I know it's been a while, but school work is loading up on me and I had to do it.**

**Gomenesai!**

**WELL ON WITH THE STORY! Oh! and let me know if Tsubaki of Black*Star is out of character! I need to improve writing it from their perspective 'cause I don't know their characters as much as Soul and Maka. Why? 'cause I read too many SoMa doujinshis. **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Black*Star was focusing hard. On the basketball in front of him. He was playing a one-on-one game with Kid as Soul was apparently too busy to join. He dodged Kid and made a leap for the basket, in which he scored, "HAHAHA! YOU'RE GOD DEMANDS YOU TO BOW DOWN TO THE VICTOR!" He hollered. Kid's sweat dropped and he put a hand to the star's forehead to silence him.

"Black*Star, now we're even." Black*Star stopped laughing before retaliating with an It's-not-over-til-it's-over battle stance. He ran off to grab the ball, before turning to see Tsubaki had come. She looked as if she were trying to say something, but Kid was the only one paying attention.

"Hey Tsubaki! You're GOD is here!" Black*Star called. He threw the ball to Kid, who caught it symmetrically, and ran over to the waiting weapon. Tsubaki's sweat dropped as he came over. _He must've forgotten, _she thought.

"Black*Star, we have to do that task Professor Stein asked of us."

"And that was?"

"We had to read the story… Rapunzel, I think."

"But that's not a GOD's job. GOD's don't read lowly fairy tales."

"Uh," Tsubaki searched for the right words. "Black*Star, we have to try get through the spell put on the book-"

"YAHOOO! NO SPELL CAN STOP THE ALL-MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" He shouted as Tsubaki pulled him away from the slightly more than irritated Kid and empty basketball court.

"Book? Oh right! I better get home to Liz and Patti, we have to read Snow White and the…" Kid stopped midsentence in horror. "SEVEN!? WHY ARE THERE SEVEN!?" He collapsed right there on the court. From the shadows, Liz approached with Patti who was giggling at Kid's sudden outburst.

"Dammit Kid, we have to get you back home. I wonder what's happening with Tsubaki and Black*Star right now… She'll never get him to read that book," her sweat dropped. _Poor Tsubaki…_

**Back at their (Tsubaki and Black*Star's) home…**

Tsubaki was trying to calm down the hyper Black*Star. He was bouncing all over the place, complaining about having to read some lousy book. Tsubaki's sweat dropped as he ran outside. She had to be firm, or else they'd never even get time to _open _the damned book.

Yeah, she was annoyed, "Black*Star! Come here, right now! We're going to read this book, and we're going to get through it okay?"

Black*Star stopped as he heard Tsubaki yell (more like cry out, but meh). He weighed his options, salvage his godly reputation and make _Tsubaki _angry, or just read the damned book and get it over and done with.

He didn't like Tsubaki when she was angry.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath, cursing a few times. He walked back to the table with Tsubaki where he sat next to her and set his eyes on the book. On the front cover was the title _Rapunzel _and a picture of a tall tower. He was never good with fairy tales, they were so boring to him. None of them had a kick-ass god like him.

Tsubaki sat next to him, handing him a cup of tea before opening the cover.

_One day…_

Black*Star fell asleep instantly and Tsubaki continued to read beside her sleeping partner. Eventually she fell into slumber too.

**Yep, TO THE STORY!**

Tsubaki awoke to find herself on a cute little bed with a pale pink quilt. She stood up and found herself looking into a mirror. She didn't look any different except for the dark pink dress that she was wearing. It wasn't the best of materials, but she had to admit it looked pricy. She was in a small, round room made of stone and she caught sight of one lone window as the way out. "Oh my."

She walked over but tripped on something and fell. "Ouch…" She rubbed her head and looked over to see that she had tripped over her own hair. Which was way longer than before.

_Don't tell me… I"VE ENTERED THE STORY!? _She gasped and stumbled back up to the window. All she could see was a forest that spread all across the land. Well, except for the tall, white castle that stood in the distance. She sighed and sat on the bed once more. _What do I do?_

Tsubaki was never so bored in her life, _I guess Black*Star really does brighten up the place…_

"RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" A voice called from the window. Tsubaki panicked, flustered she took a pile of her hair and through it out the window. She felt it bounce off the wall and the slight tug that pulled from the person down below. She felt the tug suddenly get stronger to which she pulled up her long rope of hair. On the other end, she was surprised to see Maka.

"M-"

"Rapunzel! What took you so long!?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes. _What? _Tsubaki thought.

"You haven't been getting into trouble, have you?" She eyed Tsubaki up and down. On closer inspection Maka was wearing a peculiar outfit. She was wearing a witch's hat with a long black cloak. She was wearing a short, sleeveless, purple dress underneath which was accompanied with white and black striped leggings. On her feet, were short brown boots. Her hair was let loose and she had a rather sour expression on her face.

Maka sighed, her face was rather pretty now that Tsubaki was so focused on it. Her long eyelashes and pink lips, she could see why Soul fell for her. (A/N: Yeah, she knows Soul had a crush on Maka. Women's intuition~) Tsubaki was far too mature for her age, not many fell for her the way they did Liz. She sighed out her desperation.

"Hey! Your food is here. I'll be back later." Maka muttered as she motioned for Tsubaki to let down her hair so she could climb down. Tsubaki reluctantly dropped her hair rope down in which the witch Maka slid down.

Days went by, the same routine, Maka would climb up her hair and feed her talk to her then leave. Tsubaki felt as if these days would go on forever. And more than thrice, did she think about Black*Star, who she believed was out there somewhere.

**Meanwhile… Somewhere else**

Black*Star was on his horse. Yep, he had a horse. He was riding it calling out "YAHOOO!" as he passed through a forest. It was then did he catch sight of Maka. She was humming to herself and paused in uncertainty when she heard his horse. Black*Star leapt off and remembered that he was stuck in the book. He had to do something but he didn't know what so he spent the past few days riding his horse and practicing his assassin skills. He was bored as hell. That's why when he saw the wondering Maka, he decided to follow her.

He followed her, watched her get food, wander many villages. He watched her talk to others as if it was normal. Black*Star scrunched up his face. How could Maka be so relaxed?

Eventually he followed her like a true assassin (Tsubaki would be proud!) to a tower. He recognised it from the one on the front cover.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Suddenly a black rope fell from the window. He watched as Maka climbed up and through the window. He waited for Maka to come out. He sat in a tree, keeping a close eye on the tower. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Maka slid back down on the rope of black hair. She walked away, cursing under her breath.

Black*Star smirked. He ran to the tower and called, "RAPUNZEL! RAPUNZEL! YOUR GOD DEMANDS YOU TO LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

Tsubaki on hearing the words _your god, _threw down her hair, and waited patiently as she saw the star climb up. Once Black*Star landed on her windowsill he looked incredibly confused.

"Tsubaki?"

"Black*Star?"

"Tsubaki!"

"Black*Star!"

Tsubaki leapt over and pulled the star into a hug.

"Tsubaki! What are you doing here?" Tsubaki pulled away. He couldn't be serious. But he was. Her sweat dropped, but she shook her head. At least they found each other, maybe they could get out.

"Black*Star, we were reading the book-"

"OH YEAH!" He cried.

"Keep quiet!" Tsubaki shushed him. "We can't celebrate just yet. We have to find a way out!"

"Fine, "Black*Star muttered. He pouted and jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down.

"Black*Star… Oh! We have to hurry! Quickly before Maka comes back!"

"WHAT!?" Black*Star was alarmed at Tsubaki's fear of the supposed Maka. He eyed Tsubaki one more time before jumping out the window, which resulted in her short panic attack. But after seeing that he was okay, he yelled out, "BUT, YOU'RE GOD WILL BE BACK TOMORROW! YAHOOO!" He laughed.

Tsubaki watched the star as he ran off. She smiled to herself. Maybe she really did need the star more than she thought.

* * *

**I really was unsure about this chapter but I posted it anyway. Please tell me if the characters are a bit off. Maka is the witch cause... YOLO right? Wait. Sorry I said it wrong. EBOLO. Yeah... that's so not me =.=**

**Well I won't be posting again until after Monday. Why? See my DA.**

**Well, Bye nee~**


	5. Black Star & Tsubaki - End

**Herro! I'm posting today, 'cause I got sick and decided to use today to post this chapter! I don't think I did good on that test yesterday though... I worry too much. Well, I hope your ready 'cause this is Black*Star's and Tsubaki's final chapter.**

**Yeah, I know Soul and Maka got three. But their story was longer to write AND was in their perspectives. I am better at writing from their perspectives than any other character in SE (don't know why). ****TSUSTAR it is! And it has been decided Kid's story will be KidxLiz.**

**Enjoy + Disclaimer: I don't Soul Eater. If I did, it would be a Shojo manga, and Maka and Soul would *cuts long soapy scene out***

**P.S I don't HAVE to put a disclaimer do I?**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Black*Star felt a sudden throb in his chest. Why did he want to see Tsubaki so much? She was his weapon, partner, friend, what else? The further away he walked from the tower, the more the throbbing hurt him. _Dammit! _He slammed his fist against a tree, almost breaking it in two.

He tried to calm himself down. _GODS like me are too awesome for this. _Noticing the broken tree, he stepped back shrugged it off and returned to the palace.

"My prince! Where have you been!? You have to fulfil your duties!"

"I'M NO LOWLY PRINCE! I'M A GOD!"

"Uh, yeah, sure! Just _please _attend to your responsibilities."

"Fine," Black*Star muttered. The throbbing was gone now, but he still had a biting feeling in his stomach, telling him to go back to Tsubaki. He ignored it.

Walking down lavish hallways, past grand rooms, golden frames, shining glass, pristine white walls, Black*Star couldn't see himself blending into this environment. It was too… classy. However, every great assassin could blend into ANY environment. He just needed…. practice.

As he entered a grand throne room he found himself attending to a weeping couple. He really, REALLY, didn't want to do this. Sighing, he reluctantly sat down, placing his head in his hand.

"Yes?" He groaned.

"16 years ago… my daughter was taken from me!" The mother cried.

"Then… WHY DIDN'T YOU COME 16 YEARS AGO!? This isn't my problem now!"

"Please! She was taken in exchange for some rapunzel for my unwell wife." The man debated. Black*Star sighed and took up the chance to do something interesting while he was here.

"Eh? So? Why trade rapunzel for your baby daughter?"

"We didn't mean to! I picked some rapunzel from a witchs garden and the witch promised to spare us if we gave her our baby daughter once she was born!"

It was now that Black*Star saw it. The weeping couple loked familiar but he didn't realise 'til now.

It was Kid and Liz.

Liz was wailing uncontrollably and Kid was trying to calm her down as best he could.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find our daughter! Please!" They begged. Black*Star couldn't say no to his friends.

"Fine. But until that day, when we find her… do not step foot in this palace." Black*Star like being in charge. The two looked to each other nodded, then quietly walked out.

"Find that daughter of theirs. Wait what was her name?"

"Rapunzel!" He heard them cry. _They named their daughter after a plant? Weird. _

Black*Star sighed and soon the day was over. He found himself asleep, still sitting on the throne, wondering who else was out there.

**XD TIME SKIP!**

Black*Star woke to someone poking him. It was Soul.

"S- eh?"

"Wake up son! Did you forget the deal you made yesterday? Go out and find that girl!"

"Son?"

"UGH! Just get going okay?" Soul rubbed his temple and pointed towards the door. Black*Star couldn't wait to get out.

_Screw Rapunzel, I'm gonna go see Tsubaki! _He thought, as he ran back into the forest once more. He ran past the broken tree and back up to the tower. "HEY TSUBAKI! YOUR GOD DEMANDS YOU LET HIM UP!" Tsubaki's hair fell once more and he climbed up.

"Your GOD has arrived."

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki hugged him. "You came back!"

"Why wouldn't I? Oh, and uh, do you know where Rapunzel is?"

"Wha?"

"Soul's making me find her."

"Soul?"

"Yeah, I think he's the king but whatever. Do you know where she is? He's annoying me."

"Black*Star… I'm Rapunzel."

"Huh?

…

…

Oh."

"Find someway to get me out of this tower, hurry!"

"OKAY! YOUR GOD IS ON IT! YAHOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he jumped out the window. Tsubaki's sweat dropped, but what she heard next, frightened her.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair~"

It was Maka, it was impossible for Maka not to see Black*Star at this point. Gulping down the air, she was struggling to breathe, she through her long hair back out.

Maka came up. She clearly was not happy. "You little… punishment calls for you, my dear." Maka shoved her into the wall, going to the drawers and pulling out a pair of scissors. In a flash she chopped off Tsubaki's long hair, and instead of the long, thin ponytail she once wore, she had a short bob cut and Maka went as fair to cut her a fringe.

"Now, with me you go!" She summoned a broom and Maka took Tsubaki with her, flying out the window, into the darker parts of the woods. There Maka lay Tsubaki down, ordering her to stay.

"If you ever want to leave, behave."

Tsubaki watched Maka fly away, back to the tower without a doubt. _Black*Star! _

She had to warn him, but she was afraid it was already too late.

**BACK TO BLACK*STAR!**

Black*Star felt as if something was wrong and went back to check on Tsubaki. He was almost back at the castle, but something was telling him to go back. So he did.

He passed the broken tree once more and walked back up to the tower. He could sense a dark aura coming from inside, and knew something was wrong.

He called out, "Tsubaki? TSUBAKI!?"

There was no answer but instead her hair fell so he could climb. He didn't trust it instead. He jumped up to the window. Assassins could jump as high as they wanted. Landing on the window sill, he didn't find Tsubaki, but a smirking Maka. She grinned and suddenly the world went black.

Black*Star could feel himself fall from the window sill. AS he made contact with the ground he howled in pain.

Tsubaki heard Black*Star's howl and left the woods, making her way through.

Black*Star couldn't see. Instead he heard, the witch, Maka.

"May you forever be blind!" she cried, and Black*Star could feel her presence slowly moving away.

He stood up. Whether he was blind or not, he had to find Tsubaki. Black*Star started walking in one direction, holding his arms out, calling, "Tsubaki? Tsubaki? Your GOD asks for your assistance!" Unknown, he was walking into the darker forest, getting deeper in with each passing second.

Tsubaki could hear him and ran, towards the calling voice. Through all the thorns and vines, through every pile of leaves, past every single tree. Eventually she found herself in a small clearing. Finding the 'great' Black*Star walking in circles.

She panicked and went over to him, grabbing his hands and looking him in the eye. His pupils were black dots, in a sea of white. "Black*Star?"

"Tsubaki?"

"W-what happened?"

"Maka, the damn witch, made me blind. I can't see."

Tsubaki trembled and lifted his face. He really couldn't see. Tears formed on her eyes and she pulled him into a tight hug. As her tears fell, they landed softly on Black*Star and into his eyes.

(A/N: struggling to keep it from sounding creepy =.=)

She continued to cry, and more tears fell, slowly dripping into his eyes. Finally, his eyes shined a bright white for a split second and Tsubaki let go of him in shock. Black*Star stumbled back, and blinked his eyes rather rapidly. He looked down to his hands, which were there. He could see again.

He looked up and saw Tsubaki, and almost didn't recognise her with her now short hair.

"Tsubaki? You cut your-" Black*Star couldn't finish before Tsubaki pulled him into a hug again and began crying tears of joy. Slowly everything around them became white, and all that was left was them.

**Back at their place…**

Black*Star was released from Tsubaki's hug to see that they were back.

"Your GOD needs some rest," He yawned, dropping to the floor and falling asleep. Tsubaki's sweat dropped. Black then opened one eye and muttered, "My goddess needs to sleep to." Before snorting and falling back asleep.

Tsubaki blushed and couldn't help but agree. She brought him a pillow and one for herself and she lay down next to him. Slowly she fell asleep as well.

Their Black*Star's light snores, was all that could be heard except for the simple words they shared in their dreams.

**NEXT TIME: SEE KID ALMOST DIE SEEING THE ASYMETRICALITY OF SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS!**

* * *

**Sorry, I know I interfered too much in this chapter, and I know it's a bit short.**

**But it was hard to write that part without sounding creepy (only excuse I have)**

**Well, I hope your ready for Kid's part. I call it Kid's cause SPOILER!**

**Bye nee!**


	6. Kid, Liz & Patti - Part 1

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't been able to post this sooner, and I don't have an excuse. GOMENESAI!**

**I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Especially Kid and his symmetry, I think I went a bit over board =.=**

**Well, after this two or so chapters are left until the end, and I might include an ending one... who knows?**

**Please! I need critique! I don't know what I'm doing anymore and I would really be a bit ore confident if I got just a little help from the few readers of this story! SO please!**

**Well I hope you enjoy! Bye nee!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Back at the basketball court, Kid was still passed out by the ring. The Thompson sisters knew that as much as he would hate to, they had to make him read the story. It was expected of Lord Death's son, that he do at least his homework. Liz and Patti took hold of the unconscious shinigami and dragged him back to their home. To their _symmetrical _home. Patti giggled as they dropped Kid onto a couch, waking him up.

"Huh?"

"Sorry Kid… As much as it is asymmetrical…. We have to try read that story," Liz muttered.

Kid gulped and looked from one sister to the other. They both nodded.

"At least seven plus one makes eight!" Liz cheered sarcastically. Kid's eyes shined for a moment, taking this into consideration. Determined he nodded, "Let's get this asymmetrical garbage out of the way!"

Liz's sweat dropped and Patti just laughed. The younger Thompson sister threw the book to Kid, who determined opened the book in an overrated manor. Liz felt more of her sweat drop.

Motioning for them to sit down on the couch with him, Kid cleared his throat. Liz rolled her eyes and Patti giggled, _again._

Soon they went through the pages, Patti falling asleep through the first chapter, then Liz and finally Kid after getting mad at the _seven _dwarfs.

**Well… INTO THE BOOK!**

Patti found herself in front of a mirror with a face. She was wearing a rather long black and purple gown and how she loved it so. She laughed for a while, then turned serious. The face that haunted the large mirror was a rather pale one and it reminded her of Lord Death.

"What is it Mirror?"

"Um? Snow White is still fairest…"

"WHAT? NOW SHE'LL DIE! MWAHAHAHA!"

"That was quick…" the mirror muttered.

Outside Kid found himself looking into a well. He was wearing a dress, it was blue, red and yellow. With puffy white sleeves. He freaked out and started crying out, demanding an explanation. All Patti could do was laugh.

After settling that it was symmetrical and that he must be in the tale of Snow White, Kid calmed down. He turned back to the well. A circular, symmetrical well. He was ever so pleased. Eight birds came and landed around the well with him, and he was so happy he could sing. And he did. However, instead of a song about true love, it was a song about true _symmetry_.

After about two minutes into his song, Kid started to hear giggling from across the yard. Stopping his song abruptly, the figure soon realised he was found out. But that was before Kid saw it was in fact, _she _found out. There on a majestic white horse sat Liz who was wearing a white and bright gold ensemble, complete with a golden sash.

Kid felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks, and looked away. From above he heard yells. He and Liz looked up and saw Patti shouting at Kid from a balcony.

"SNOW WHITE! GET BACK TO CLEANING!" She shouted, with that dark (evil dark) face of hers.

Kid, trembling, ran back inside and up to his own balcony. He waved Liz goodbye, before returning to clean.

After he left Liz teasingly sent an air kiss. Patti began to laugh at her sister's hidden mockery. Liz then rode off on her horse, and Patti began to grow a little jealous. Why couldn't she have any giraffes here?

Liz wondered if it was okay to leave Kid with Patti. She trusted her sister, but when it came to violence, she did tend to get carried away. As Liz stopped her journey to think, she saw that the once flying birds in the sky had frozen, as if time had frozen. In alarm, Liz continued to ride and saw that time began to move once more. _So unless we complete the tory, we'll never get out? _She thought.

Patti was then filled with evil thoughts. She went back to her mirror. "Like I said, she must die." Patti turned away and summoned for a hunter to which one came. She knew what was happening so far, this much she remembered, but she didn't know what came after the hunter met up with 'Snow White'.

She stood tall above the kneeling hunter. As much as she couldn't see his face, she had a feeling she knew who he was. "Hunter! I demand you kill Snow White."

After a moment of hesitation the hunter looked up to face his queen. Hood falling back, a mop of red hair was soon revealed. His face was the one of Maka's father, the death scythe, Spirit. "I shall kill the princess."

"Death Scythe…"

"Pardon me my queen?"

"Nothing. Hurry up!" Patti huffed. Spirit narrowed his eyes before turning away and leaving to do his duty.

Kid had chosen that day to pick flowers, because he was bored. Also because the field nearby was asymmetrical. The Queen, aka. Patti, had sent him the hunter, which just _had _to be Spirit. Kid just felt uneasy spending any time alone with the death scythe, let alone in a dress.

It was then that Kid noticed the red bow on his head and cursed under his breath. HE was doomed. After reaching the field, Kid took to fixing the field. Seeing how quickly he was doing this and what he was doing in the first place, the hunter began to wonder.

After he seemed to finish, Kid seemed so happy, it warmed the hunter's heart. He couldn't kill her.

Spirit walked up to the now pleased, and seemingly sparkling Kid. "Run."

Kid looked up to see Spirit holding a knife. He jumped up and backed away. "Run and don't ever come back! The queen wants you dead."

Kid took his word for once and ran, he ran into the woods, passing many trees and broken branches. It was so dark and intimidating, but nothing he couldn't handle. He just kept running.

Finally out of breath and looking lost, Kid found himself at a cottage. The _seven _dwarfs' cottage, he thought. He sneered and stomped inside. What he found was certainly not expected. A mess of a home, and incredibly asymmetrical.

He was furious! He got right away to 'cleaning'. He swept floors, cleaned dished, wiped away cobwebs. And as much as it hurt him, made and reorganised seven rather small beds.

After making sure the whole cottage and the area around it was symmetrical, he found himself exhausted. He really didn't want to meet seven dwarfs, and he really didn't want to fall asleep but he did. Lying across the seven small beds he was gently lured to sleep.

Downstairs seven small figures entered the house, seeing the difference to the contents they grew suspicious and snooped around. Everything was spotless, after more countless moments of debating they sent one dwarf up to investigate the room upstairs. Kid began to snore, and well, not pretty ones. The sent dwarf tumbled down the stairs, frightened as the other dwarfs snickered at his cowardly behaviour.

However, soon after all seven dwarfs had entered the bedroom to find Kid sleeping on the bed.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Whoever it is, she doesn't belong here!"

"Was she the one that cleaned our home?"

"Probably, what I she's a princess?"

"That's not very likely…"

"Shh! You're going to wake her up." At those words Kid mumbled something about symmetry before rolling over and continuing his peaceful slumber.

"Should we wake her?"

"What if she's evil?"

"What if she works for the evil queen!?"

"What do we do?" One dwarf said a bit too loudly. With a jerk, Kid woke up. Sitting up, he turned to see seven little faces staring back at him. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood young…


	7. Kid, Liz & Patti - Part 2

**Hi there! It's been a few days since I last published, but I hope I didn't take too long this time. I know this story will end in at least one more chapter, if not an epilogue one, yada, yada.**

**I used the Disney names for the dwarfs here, cause well, I don't know any other versions of the story =.=**

**Apparently in the original they didn't have names…**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Standing before him were a young Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Stein and Marie. Maka still had her pigtails, but she was smaller and had a cute blushing on her cheeks. Soul was still, Soul but like all the others smaller. Black*Star has a ridiculous smile plastered on his face, and Tsubaki was shyly smiling. Crona seemed to hide a bit behind Maka, and was shaking. Stein looked almost completely unrecognisable. He had his glasses, and his lab coat reached the floor. He still had his screw and scar, but for once was not smoking. Marie was still Marie, she had her dress and short, blonde hair. She still wore her eye patch.

Kid stumbled back in shock as the mini friends he had stepped closer.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Soul questioned, flashing his sharky snarl. Kid took a deep breath and almost stuttered out, "I-I'm K… Snow White."

"See, I told you see might be a princess," Marie exclaimed.

Maka shook her head and took charge, "What are you doing here?"

Kid eyed the seven before exhaling a breath he did not know he was holding. "My mother… the queen is out to kill me…"

"HER! SHE'S EVIL!" Black*Star cried out. _Black*Star is Black*Star, no matter where you go…_ Kid thought.

The seven then drew into a quiet huddle where they seemed to debate something. Crona was stumbling and Black*Star burst out laughing or shouting every ten seconds.

After a few minutes they withdrew with some kind of conclusion.

"You may stay here… but you have to do our chores. Cleaning, cooking…" Stein shined his glasses and looked intently at the reluctantly agreeing Kid.

"By the way, I'm Doc." Stein added.

"I'm Sneezy… *sneezes quietly*" Marie called out.

"I'm Happy!" Maka smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Sleepy…" Black*Star yawned. Kid was surprised, he would have thought different of them. AT least, they didn't really match their true selves, or how he knew them.

"I'm… Dopey," Tsubaki muttered.

"Dopey doesn't talk much, so she's pretty annoying sometimes. Me, I'm grumpy," snarled Soul.

Kid turned to the quiet Crona, "I'm b-bashful…" He stuttered, out and Kid let out a slight laugh. They really were a mix of matches and opposites. He scratched the back of his head before slowly standing to see that the seven were only half his size. He felt so awkward standing, looming over them. Maka took lead, and said, "You can sleep here tonight! We can sleep downstairs!"

Kid tried to argue, but none of them would have it, even Soul. As the seven went downstairs, he heard the yells of fights and started to regret being let stay here. After a minute or two, the noise died down, and Kid was able to sleep.

Downstairs, Maka was trying to sleep, but the annoying snores of two of her six friends was keeping her awake. She looked to Black*Star and Kid who shared the couch. She couldn't stay mad with them looking so peaceful in their sleep. She giggled and went jumped between them, causing them to jerk awake.

But before they could protest, Maka had fallen asleep between the two, silent whispers peacefully leaving her mouth. The two others saw how quickly she fell asleep, and shrugged her off, falling back asleep as well.

**Morning!**

Kid awoke to find the seven dwarfs eagerly watching him rise. He gasped, and stumbled back to the wall. They looked to each other, "Snow White, we have to go to work now…"

"Oh, uh yes… Be careful." Kid stuttered out awkwardly. The seven looked to each other again before waving goodbye, as Kid followed them down the stairs and watched their figures disappear in the distance.

He sighed as he closed the door, leaning back and slid down. He wondered what the sisters were doing right now…

**Meanwhile…**

Patti watched as Spirit gave her the heart of a pig. She took it and sent him away. "No way. Kid's dead… HE'S DEAD!" She laughed evilly.

"Uh… not quite. That is the heart of a pig…"

"I know that!" She replied, still laughing. The mirror's, even though it shouldn't be able to, sweat dropped. IT sighed and let out a grumbled response.

"Maybe you should do it yourself. No more traitors or liars."

Patti took this into consideration, for a second, "Sure!" She chirped. The mirror had more of its sweat drop.

Patti lurched down stairs, past lots of old, dusty rooms and past a caged room of giraffes, which she stopped to look at in wonder. Finally, after a heap of distractions, she found herself in a little cellar room filled with bubbling potions and chemistry.

Patti may seem like one at times, but the one thing she wasn't was a _complete _retard. She got to work and mixed numerous potions, muttered several chants and bestowed an apple. A poisoned, symmetrical apple.

Yeah, it took her a while just to poison an apple.

Next she looked back to her potions and added a few drops of other chemicals to the mixture, shot at it with electrical energy and cast a chant upon it as well. She then tipped her head back and took in the mixture in one gulp. Slowly, Patti felt her body begin to change. Her back hunched and soon she felt her skin wrinkle and her hair grow long and grey. She smirked and cackled, before falling into the girlish giggles that till resided in her.

As she left the room and returned to her mirror, Patti picked a basket of apples and gracefully dropped the poisoned one right front and centre. Grinning, she told the mirror, "Hee, hee. Bye bye!" She waved as she walked out the door and down the stairs, oblivious to the shivers and sweat that dropped from the dark glass.

As Patti left the large building that was her home, she stopped. She had yet to discover where Kid was _hiding_. Shrugging, Patti just walked to the field where he was last seen and went from there. She passed a path of broken trees and through the murky mud path.

Eventually the youngest Thompson sister found herself watching Kid wave goodbye to midget versions of her friends. Patti had to hold back the urge to run over there and tackle them.

AS the seven soon left across a bridge, she saw Kid turn away and go back inside. Laughing mischievously, she crept up the cottage and saw that Kid had begun to cook a pie. She pondered but laughed it off as she knock on the door.

She watched as Kid opened the door in surprise and back away as she invited herself in.

"W-who are you?"

Patti thought (0.0) for a moment before grinning creepily, "My deary, I just saw you through the window and thought I would come to grant your finest wish come true."

"Oh?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Take an apple, take one bite, mumble your wish, and it will all come true," she leant forward, holding out the woven basket full of apples.

Kid reached his hand out reluctantly, "Are you sure?" He questioned.

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN- I mean, just take the apple, my dear." Patti reassured through grinded teeth.

Kid's sweat dropped but he took it anyway. Holding the apple in his hands he cried, "I wish the world was symmetrical! Uh," He looked back to Patti, (he is unaware it is Patti.)

She tilted her head in question, as he struggled to rephrase his statement.

"I mean, I wish that one day, my true love will come?" He slowly stuttered out. Patti nodded in approval. Kid, still struck for words took bite of the apple.

Patti watched in plain sight as the now, struggling to breathe, Kid was stumbling all over the place. Eventually he fell to the ground, poisoned red apple falling out of his hand, rolling across the floor.

Patti sighed and turned away. About to go back to her home, she saw the seven dwarfs running towards, her. Even though they were midgets and probably couldn't do much harm, she ran anyway. Liz would freak out if she heard this. Running at full speed, Patti found herself at the edge of a cliff. As she turned back she saw the seven midgets (Her name for them) cornering her. Eventually she found herself at the very edge and watched in slow motion as they sent a giant rock (somehow) her way. As it hit her, she fell.

But Patti, not being a _total _idiot, grabbed the top of the rock and launched herself in the air, just as it hit the ground. She then landed safely on top of what was left of it. Looking down to her hands, she saw that she had returned to normal, skin looking young once more. Jumping for joy, she saw a giraffe in the distance. Knowing that her part in the story was over she ran over to the now scared giraffe to 'play' with it.

* * *

*****Seven Dwarfs*****

****I know the characters don't really match their names, but, I was random at this, so I hope you don't mind. If you have any better ideas, which I'm sure you do, please review and let me know.****

**If you don't remember, or can't be bothered to, I wrote down who's who in the seven dwarfs below; until next time,**

**Bye nee! XD**

**Doc = Stein**

**Dopey = Tsubaki**

**Bashful = Crona**

**Sneezy = Marie**

**Sleepy = Black*Star**

**Grumpy = Soul**

**Happy = Maka**


	8. Kid, Liz & Patti - End

**It's been so long, sorry…**

**Well, this is a very short chapter and after this, one to go! I apologize again, it is a very short chapter, 2/3 of what I usually do, but I'm already on "holiday-mode". I will try harder for the last chapter.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Stein led the seven back to the cottage, where they found the sleeping Kid laying sprawled out across the floor. Tsubaki began to cry as Black*Star struggled to calm her down. Maka and Soul looked down in disbelief, feeling sorry and depressed. Crona was hiding behind Marie, both refusing to look at the slumbering Kid. Stein was the first to speak.

"We should let her rest… in peace." His eyes fell to the floor. The other nodded in agreement.

Liz was back on horse. She knew Kid was out there somewhere and she needed to find him. She couldn't stand being a prince any more. Especially when everyone else thought she was a guy. She was back on her majestic white horse, riding through the woods when she heard the twittering of bird and quiet sobs emerge from an opening in the darkened forest. Feeling the mood in the air, she had a bad feeling. Ignoring it, however she pushed through thick branches and vines to find seven miniature people.

On closer look she saw it was in fact her friends, Stein and Marie, realizing not too quickly, that they were the seven dwarfs. They would have looked cute if they weren't all so sad and sombre. She dismounted her horse and in a neat ensemble of white and gold, crossed over to the glass coffin, by which they wept. Watching as they each pulled away to make room for her path, she stood at the foot of the coffin and saw Kid. He was wearing a fine white dress and in his hands were a symmetrical bouquet of pink and purple flowers. She had to take all she had to not smirk at the sleeping meister.

Slowly she crossed to the side and lift open the glass frame of the coffin.

Liz had read this story plenty of times. Whenever Kid or Patti were asleep and she had no tiredness in her, she, like Maka advised, read a book. This story just happened to be one of her favourites. She just hoped Patti was okay…

**Meanwhile…**

Patti laughed mischievously as she chased the poor giraffe around and around the field, giving it no mercy. If you listened close enough, you could hear it cry, as it feared the frightening weapon behind him.

Liz shook the thought off and stared intently at Kid. He was peaceful like this, and Liz really didn't want to wake him, but it was the only way out. She sighed, a puff of air, a cloud, appearing in the rather cold spring air. Liz brought a strand of her hair behind her ear, and bent down.

Placing her lips on the resting kids, she shared with him a light, sweet kiss before slowly raising in hope. She needed him to wake up.

The seven behind her slowly walked up to the coffin, hoping as well for a chance to see their friend again.

Liz stared at the Shinigami, waiting for any answer. Seconds slowly passed by, and Liz felt the small hope that was hanging on her heart slowly drop into a pool or darkness.

As she was to turn away, she spotted, in the corner of her eye, the slight movement of Kid's chest. It raised and lowered, and soon his eyes fluttered open. Kid stared into the sky, taking in his surroundings before slowly sitting up to see Liz. He smiled and couldn't help but tackle her with a hug.

Kid really did miss Liz and Patti, although he just saw her, like how long ago? As Kid swallowed Liz in an embrace, a symmetrical embrace, a bright light flashed around them. Letting ago, of a stumbling Liz, Kid looked to the distance and saw a giggling and waving Patti. He smiled and waved in return.

Liz came up to stand beside him, as Patti sped to them both. She giggled, happy that she was able to see her sister and Kid, up again. Patti was also excited to get back, but she would miss the mirror.

"Bye Mr. Mirror! Bye GIRAFFE!" She yelled. Kid and Liz's sweat dropped, but laughed all the same.

White light flashed around them, engulfing them in a shining aura.

Kid found himself back on the couch with a now awaking Liz and Patti. As he yawned away his sleepiness, he saw the ticking clock that read 11 o'clock. He cringed at how late it was, but he knew he had forgotten something.

…

…

Liz and Patti eyed Kid, waiting for him. Waiting for him to do something, thought they don't know it yet.

…

…

"I think I left the basketball at the court," murmured Kid. He jumped up, grabbed a coat and rushed out the door. Liz sighed and took a giggling Patti's hand and ran off after him.

Once at the court they watched Kid search in the darkness for the bold orange ball.

Patti glanced up at her older sister, "Are you going to tell him?"

Liz blinked in surprise and looked back at the younger girl. She pondered for a bit. "Maybe when the times right. He doesn't need to know now does he?"

Patti looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "Hmm, I guess not," she chirped. Liz smiled at the cheerful sister.

"I found it! We can all go home now!" Kid called from the other side of the court. Liz was about to agree when she felt Patti tug at her shirt. Curious, Kid jogged over, just in time to hear Patti say, "Did you like it?"

Liz blushed a bright red as the younger Thompson sister laughed. "Pattiiiii!" She cried. Kid looked between the two in confusion.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No-nothing at all!" Liz stuttered, shaking her head. "Let's just go ho…"

Patti and Kid saw the bewilderment on her face. Patti turned around and giggled at what she saw. Kid saw the devilish smile that was Patti's and reluctantly spun around.

* * *

**I don't own Soul Eater, and AGAIN I'm sorry I took so long!**

**~Kura**


	9. The Final Chapter to the Beginning

**Hey! Merry Christmas Minna! Well, this is the last chapter of Soul Sound Princess.**

**Enjoy this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed this story!**

* * *

Soul stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked alongside the rather happy-go-lucky Maka. He would rather hold her hand, but he didn't want things to change so fast. He loved Maka, but he didn't want things to change the way they were. He looked to the dark, night sky and breathed out a cloud of warm air.

"Soul?" Soul looked to Maka who was a step closer than before. "What do we do now?"

Soul looked back to the sky, murmuring, "We don't have to change anything. All that will change is what we share, no?" He tilted his head so he could see the slightly red faced Maka.

"Sooul!"She grumbled, listening to Soul's echoing laughs which filled the silent night. Soul smiled at the now pouting Maka, and put an arm on her shoulder.

"We don't have to change anything." Saying it again, he kind of felt sad. He wanted to have more with Maka. A _lot _more. But he wouldn't dare say that out loud. That would be uncool.

"Okay, I don't know how, but you. Are. Drunk."

"Either that or the black blood has come back to haunt me."

"Please, either way, you're a disaster."

Soul gave her a playful punch before they both looked up to the sky in time to see a shooting star. Admiring it for a minute, they let the silence of the night engulf them, and the serenity soothe their thoughts and worries.

Maka smiled. She always had loved Soul. She does love him to the point where she'll die for him. But she won't say that out loud, she won't admit it.

Maka snuck a glance at the white haired boy, just he to her. They both blushed and looked away.

Soul saw the basketball court come into view and decided they had gone far enough. "Hey Maka, do you wanna go home now?"

Maka didn't want to go home, she was enjoying the cool air and their intimateness. "Can we stay for another minute or two?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Sure," he replied still eying the now beaming Maka.

Maka walked a few steps ahead, unaware of the longing glances from Soul. Eventually she turned around, just as they were standing opposite the basketball court. Under the light of the street post, she could see Soul more clearly. His pale complexion, his snow like hair, and blood red eyes. She wouldn't lie, he did look a bit, A BIT hot. Or as Liz would say, a bit hawt.

"If you want to back, we can." Maka told Soul. She didn't realize it before, but he may be tired…

"Hm?" Soul wasn't paying attention to the words that were meant for him. Instead he was focused on the pretty, and petite features of Maka's face.

"Soul!"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

That was his chance, "No, it's just I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"If you like stuff like this."

"Stuff like what?" Maka questioned. She was definitely confused now.

"Like… this," Soul took her chin in his hand and brought her face up close. Slowly he melted their lips together, eyes shut, lips locked. Maka was surprised but she kissed back, closing her eyes, going as far as to deepen the kiss as well.

Kid, Liz and Patti could not believe their eyes. Across the street, under a lamp post, SOUL. AND. MAKA. WERE. KISSING.

Liz was amazed, Kid was shocked and Patti, acted like she knew it already.

"Hee hee! I win! I want to go to the zoo now!" Liz looked down to Patti and remembered their promise.

"Patti! You… How did you know?"

"I just did!" Patti giggled.

Kid looked between the two in confusion. "What?"

"Just come!" Liz exclaimed, pulling him and Patti along.

Soul slowly pulled away from Maka, both out of breath and speechless.

"S-"

"When did this happen?" A cheerful voice called from behind them. Soul and Maka, reluctantly turned to see Liz jogging up to them, Kid and Patti dragged behind.

"Uh…" Maka couldn't imagine what she would say to Liz. Instead she just blushed.

Soul, next to her, blushed as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Basketball, Kid forgot it. Now explain! Oh and we have to go the zoo!"

"What? Oh, OH! Yep." Maka agreed.

Soul and Kid looked to each other in confusion. "Did we miss something?"

The three girls looked to each other before nodding.

**~Earlier That Day~**

All the girls were sitting around a table during lunch. The boys had gone off to do something, and as worried as Tsubaki was, she knew Black*Star could handle his own mess… Half the time.

Liz called for attention from the other three girls. "Okay! Now let's play _the guessing game!_"Maka paled, Tsubaki blushed and Patti just laughed.

"Okay! This how I play it between you girls," Liz stated, after Maka had moved them into the Janitor's Closet. "We all have that one boy we like, we have to guess how long it will take for you to get paired up~" She sung. "We'll do one a day!"

Maka and Tsubaki exhaled, a little relived, but not completely.

"First up, though is my personal favorite, Maka! And SOOOOOOOOOO-"Maka scrambled up and put her hand to Liz's mouth before anyone else could hear their loud talking.

"Hee hee, how long do we think girls?" Liz pushed Maka's hand away. "How long do you think Maka?"

"Never."

"Don't be so negative."

"Does it look like he likes me back?"

"Yes!" The three whispered-yelled back in unison. Maka shook her head. Maybe in her wildest dreams…

In their group everyone knew who liked who. It wasn't kept a secret, or it couldn't be kept a secret, especially with Liz. But still, Maka didn't like to admit her feelings to Soul. She doesn't know why, when or how he had made her fall for him, but he did. Just like that.

Maka sighed, this was going to be a long five minutes.

"I say, maybe next year!" Tsubaki quietly shared, the others agreed.

"I say in at least ten months! You guys are getting there!" Liz winked at a now super red Maka.

Patti was the last, bubbling and cheerful, she called out, "TODAY!"

Maka felt her sweat drop. "If I get it right, we have to go to the zoooooooooooo! And see the GIRAFFES!" Patti giggled.

Liz and Tsubaki exchanged glances before seeing a now scarlet faced Maka.

"Well Maka?"

Just then they heard loud noises outside the door.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR BLACK*STAR! THAT WAS AN ASYMMETRICAL MOVE!"

"Who needs to listen to YOUR rules when you have a GOD LIKE ME!?"

"Would the both of you JUST SHUT UP!"

"NO!" two voices shouted in unison.

"Urgh!" One of the voices and their footsteps faded away, clearly irritated.

"SOUL, BUDDY! WAIT UP!"

"Yeah! Wait for us Soul!"

The two voices ran off, after the third.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at their partners. As they each walked out, they pretended they heard nothing at all.

**~Back in the Present~**

"And that's why we have to go to the zoo!" Liz cheered sarcastically.

Soul and Kid were silenced. After a few intense stares, Soul was the first to speak, "You play games like that?"

"Yeah, but it looks like Patti and I are the only ones who enjoy it."

"BECAUSE you are the only ones who enjoy it!" cried Maka, "That game is super embarrassing." She had turned away now, refusing to look on with that red a face.

"Meh! Whatever." Soul put an arm on Maka's shoulder and turned her around.

"Wah! So cute!" Liz jumped up and tackled Maka in a hug. "Who knew you could be so cute? So shy? Timid! Sheepish! IT'S ADORABLE!" Soul and Kid struggled, but managed to pry Liz away from the now more than shaken meister.

"What?" She asked, Liz was beginning to act like her father.

Her father.

…

He didn't have to know, did he?

"Oh no! You're in some big trouble now!" Liz smirked, over the cuteness.

"What the heck! First you go from acting like her old-man…" Soul's words fell apart as the five realized their biggest problem was to keep this a secret from Spirit.

"Let's try not to tell anyone." Kid suggested. All agreed.

**~ Next Day ~**

Black*Star and Tsubaki entered the quiet classroom. The only students that arrived here this early were Maka and Soul, so they were surprised when Kid, Liz and Patti were sitting around them.

Liz seemed a little frustrated, Patti was all too happy, and Kid… well was like Kid. Black*Star needed to know what was going on.

"Hey my loyal subjects! You GOD and GODDESS is here! YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" However everyone seemed wrapped up in their own little conversation. Black*Star furrowed his brow.

Something was up but just as he was about to shout again, a unusually smart Patti called, "Why did you call Tsubaki your goddess?"

Black*Star wanted to punch her face, right then and there.

Tsubaki, who was by Black*Star's side the whole time, blushed and looked at the ground, before turning her gaze to Maka. Maka was simply amazed by the fact that _Black*Star _would understand anything about relationships.

"HOLD ON. SINCE WHEN! Why, WHAAAAAT?" Liz cried, struggling to hang onto words.

"Well, I just came to say, Maka, I did homework for once." Everyone's sweat dropped.

Patti giggled, and soon mere giggles turned into mechanical laughs.

Liz slowly looked up to the now crying-tears-of-laughter weapon.

"You… You set this up didn't you?" She managed to mumble shakily.

Patti nodded and the rest of the gang looked to the two sisters in confusion.

"Indeed, she did. But it did make a wonderful experiment." The group looked back to the door, to see Professor Stein roll in on his chair.

"Professor, what do you mean?" Piped Maka.

"Well, Patti wanted to do something to 'help' her sister and friends. So, I have been meaning to test these books on students for a while. We took this rare opportunity to work together." His glasses glinted, and he lifted his hand to turn his screw.

The group looked back to Patti. "Why?" The six asked in unison.

"Weell, Maka likes Soul but she wouldn't tell anyone, and Tsubaki likes Black*Star and she wouldn't tell anyone, and Liz likes Kid, but she-"

"Wait, what?" Tsubaki, Maka and Kid questioned.

"Paaaatti!" Liz was now cowering behind a set of chairs.

"So I take it the experiment had achieved its ultimate goal?"

Patti nodded in response to the mad doctor's statement.

"But hold up, how did you get all together? It doesn't make sense."

"Kid, there is a theory behind this. And we need you seven to prove it right. Or wrong,"

"What?" All seven asked. Patti never knew about this.

"It is said that these books have an association with the sin of Lust. I need you to investigate it, it is far too dangerous to have books that are able to control emotions, out there in the world."

"Wait, so you tested something that would mess with our emotions on the whole class?" Soul yelled, angered that Maka or the others could have been harmed.

"No, I gave the rest of the class normal books. It was only those three that were… enchanted. But for you to put an end to those stories, you need to return and relive them again."

"WHAT!?" The seven yelled.

"There is no way I'm putting a freakin' dress again!" yelled Soul.

"Me neither! That was a symmetrical disaster! SEVEN DWARFS! I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT!" Kid cried.

"I'm sorry, but you must put a stop to it. Take these." Stein held out three, black, white and silver, pocket watches.

"Use them when you are at the height of the story, the climax. They'll take you back as well as reverse the spell of the book. It will kep it at bay for a while."

"But how did you make these?" Maka asked, picking up one of the watches and watching it in wonder.

"I was able to use the data of emotion that Patti has presented me with to create something that will surely help you. To use it, just open it."

Maka nodded her head. She had taken the silver one.

Tsubaki uneasily took the white as Kid took the black.

"Oh, and I need you to do this today." Stein added.

All seven jaws dropped to the ground.

Maka sighed, she didn't want to do this again. "Where, when?"

"You will be kept a close eye on in the Death Room. As for when, now."

The seven exchanged nervous glances before agreeing and walking off to the Death Room.

* * *

**Yeah… Kind of left it hanging. But this is the last chapter and I mean to make a sequel. If anyone wants to read it, that is. It'll be called **_**The Lust that Forms our Hearts. **_**The first chapter won't be out for a while, because well, CHRISTMAS! XD**

**But if you want to know, the sequel is a bit more intense/deep/more affection and fluff.**

**Well, until the next time we meet again**

**~Kura**


End file.
